A night at the Akatsuki hideout
by Colafangirl93
Summary: I got totally random and started writing a fanfiction about what happens at the Akatsuki hideout at night. Rated T for Hidans language. Warning: Random Humor


A night at the Akatsuki hideout

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto

Claimer: I do own the plot of this story

This is an experimental story and is the result of me being random when it's late :D

**Pein & Konan's room:**

Pein is sleep walking while singing R.E.S.P.E.C.T. by Aretha Franklin ("…R-E-S-P-E-C-T Find out what that means to me…") while pointing at random photos at the Akatsuki members.

Konan is constantly sweatdropping. She isn't sleeping because she can't sleep through the singing from Pein. She is also constantly annoyed because Pein can't sing. To make thing even worse there is six Peins, as you all know.

Every time she tried to wake Pein up all he does is singing even louder. Finally she gets a great idea; she can tape it and blackmail the hell out of Pein! Konan snickers evilly as she gets the video camera…

**Hidan & Kakuzu's room: **

Hidan is randomly swaying around in the room cutting everything in "sight", including himself; he is sleep walking. While he does this he shouts: "NO FUCK YOU KAKUZU! DON'T YOU FUCKING STEAL MY CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

Kakuzu is counting his money in sleep while he says: "One lovely sheep, two lovely sheeps…"

Hidan hits one of Kakuzu money safes with his scythe. Kakuzu wakes up immediately and gives Hidan death glares. He uses his iron skin to hit Hidan hard in his head. Hidan doesn't wake up…until Kakuzu screams out: "Jashin is a random god!"

Hidan wakes up and swings his scythe at Kakuzu as he shouts: "Fucking moneyfucker! Jashin-sama is not fucking RANDOM! You know what Kakuzu?! Eat a dick!"

One of Peins bodies enters the room and sends them death glares, something that usually would make them stop, but since he is still singing R.E.S.P.E.C.T. by Aretha Franklin they start howling with laughter instead…

**Kisame & Itachi's room:**

Itachi is drawing pictures of Sasuke and pokes them saying random stuff as: "Next time you'll buy the ice cream" and "Stupid brother! Stop dressing as a ballerina!"

Kisame is eating pillows while saying blublublub…something that causes Itachi to wake up and say: "Dude…WTF?!" Kisame continues doing this until he eats a pillow that has a picture of a fish on it.

Kisame wakes up and looks horrified at himself in the mirror. He gets really sad when he sees that the "fish pillow" is gone.

After a while he starts laughing at Itachi, who is sleeping again and is talking to his drawings of Sasuke again.

When Kisame sleeps again Itachi opens his eyes, still sleeping, and uses his Sharingan on cutting of Kisame's hair. Unfortunately he hits the mirror, which gets broken. One of Pein's bodies enters the room to find the source of the noise. He is still singing…and is still asleep.

Kisame wakes up and find Itachi Uchiha laughing like crazy. Itachi Uchiha laughing?! Kisame is so shocked by that sight that he turns eh…light light blue?

**Deidara & Sasori's room:**

There are feathers everywhere because Deidara is blowing up pillows in his sleep. He is also giving Sasori the random true art talk: "True art is an explosion…"

Sasori is pissed, but looks impassive. He is bored because he can't sleep. To kill some time he makes some puppets that looks like Pein and place them in the bed in suggested positions on top of Deidara.

As Deidara blows one of them up with an extra large explosion Pein enters the room...still asleep. A laughing Konan follows him into the room with the video camera in her hand.

Sasori looks impassive at her but asks her what she is doing. She doesn't answer but drags Pein with her out of the room leaving Sasori and Deidara alone again.

Still bored Sasori decides to make a copy of the puppets of his parents. Finally finished Sasori actually smiles at the result happy with himself. He places them against the wall and goes to get some cookies.

He regrets as soon as he is in the hallway and hears a loud shout followed by a huge explosion: "TRUE ART IS…AN EXPLOTION!"

Sasori sees red and goes to beat Deidara up when Pein comes again…this time singing on "Carrot Juice is murder" by Arrogant Worms:"…I saw a man eating celery …so I beat him black and blue…I've heard the screams of vegetables…" Sasori can't help it and starts howling with laughter.

**Zetzu & Tobi's room:**

Zetzu is asleep. Tobi tries to light Zetzu while he mumbles: "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi likes pot heads because Tobi wants to smoke weed!"

Tobi continues trying to light Zetzu until Pein enters singing "Carrot Juice is murder" again…asleep of course. Tobi gets freaked out and stops what he is doing at once and lays down on his bed pretending to sleep.

**Next morning:**

The Akatsuki stands in the kitchen, everyone except Konan and Sasori wondering what the hell had happened to the hideout which is all blown up and destroyed. Pein looks angry at Kakuzu and says: "Since you are the richest one you have to pay for the damages!"

Kakuzu starts to protest as Konan whispers something in Pein's ear. Suddenly Pein says: "Ok. I'll pay for the damages!"

Konan smiles widely and mumbles: "Gotta love blackmailing!"

**Please don't let Zetzu eat me for this. I know that the Akatsuki are really OC. Sorry about that. I still hope that you enjoyed it ;) Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
